1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust apparatus chiefly used in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle of the type with an internal combustion engine having a supercharger mounted on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, if an internal combustion engine is provided with a supercharger, it is possible to increase the amount of mixture supplied to a cylinder of the engine, and consequently the engine is increased in its power. This results in the exhaust gas thereof rising in temperature and increasing in amount. Therefore, an increase in muffler capacity is required.